guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dandybot
Welcome to the wiki! --Gimmethegepgun 17:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes welcome! The bar is behind Gimme's talk page.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::You're just jealous --Gimmethegepgun 17:15, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Not really, I live in the apartment above your userpage, so I just have to jump out my window and aim for the skylight to get in free.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 17:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Meh, one day I'll learn to use this. ^^ Thanks alot. Do I answer here or comment at the other persons page? :That generally doesn't matter, people will find you and hunt you down via special:Recentchanges anyhow :P Also, it's common courtesy to sign with ~~~~, which creates a link to your userpage and a timestamp. Or you could press the Magical Sign Button Magical Sign Button :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Woot, think I managed to use the right things to seem like commenting something.. Yeah, should start signing these. --Chaos Messenger 17:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Am I late to saying hi? 17:50, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Nope ^^ --Chaos Messenger 17:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Tada! I just inserted a comment!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 18:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::So it seems. O.o upon looking closer this mess isn't that bad.. Wow, took alot of editing to get it right. --Chaos Messenger 18:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::A self-learner, I see. Nice ^^ I more often find people placing an excessive amount of spaces in front of their message to indent, which breaks the page :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Your mortal soul is mine to control. I mean, Hi. 17:54, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yup, I visited the edit page to find out how they put the big space there. Btw, how do I comment previous comments instead of the latest? Do I need to edit? ::::::I am no mere mortal! .. Hey there too! ^^ --Chaos Messenger 17:59, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just stuff it in.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 18:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You can shorten down to if you want to. ::::::::Imo, it's better to just comment on the bottom, with one more colon than the person you're responding to. Makes the discussion easier to follow. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, people wouldn't notice a comment in the middle of everything. Thanks alot for all your help --Chaos Messenger 18:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That's why you add extra colons so the eyes see the white space and find the comment.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 18:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yup, still requires finding it. Meh, have to go sleep.. --> --Chaos Messenger 18:17, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sleep? Bah, so much for your GuildWiki social status. Biggest faux pas around :P --Gimmethegepgun 18:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I haven't slept in 17 hours.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 18:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Heya About Angorodon's Gaze: You do know it only yiels 2 Energy on r15, since it costs 5e? --- -- (s)talkpage 13:37, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :On 15 blood magic it gives 9 energy -5 from the energy cost of it. ::Oh, oops. I fail. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:41, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Np, mistakes probably teach us the best. ::::Sigh, those last 2 ones were mine but I forget to sign it... <-- noob. --Chaos Messenger 13:43, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Talking about mistakes: The arrow should point right, towards your siggy, no? ;) Also, ← and → pwn both <-- and -->, imo :D --- -- (s)talkpage 13:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yup, but I noticed quite late and wiki loads alot and stuff when posting or editing.. Atleast for me, computer has been mean lately. --Chaos Messenger 13:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Make sure your browser is caching it, it severely cuts down on the loading times --Gimmethegepgun 15:16, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Chaos@horrible traitor My life's moved over to PvX (and GWW). Is this place less horrible than GWW? I find a huge concentration of boring autism there. --'-Chaos-' 17:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :GuildWiki is 'just' boring, really. On a good day we get 250 edits ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::=/ Feared so. --'-Chaos-' 17:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ohai so how'd you get Wikia to change your username? — Balistic :Asking really, really nicely, with many ^__^'s and apologies. Then they made known that this is the only time they'll change my name, so unless your name is as terrible as mine was, don't bother :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 07:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC)